Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic recording/reproduction devices, and more particularly to a magnetic recording/reproduction device such as a video tape recorder (referred to as a VTR hereinafter) that records and reproduces TCI (Time Compressed Integration) signals obtained by time base compressing each of the luminance signal and the chrominance signal and time-divisionally multiplexing both.